


Thank You.....I'm sorry?

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Jared's thank you video from Pasadena and the look Jensen shoots him when he says "And save me from this guy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You.....I'm sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I only wish I did. The guys belong to themselves... and maybe each other lol. This is my first time writing slash..... Reviews are love......

“So have a great Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years,” Jensen walks over and Jared doesn't break his stride. “And save me from this guy,” Jensen's smile drops and he looks at Jared disappointed and walks away. “I can't wait until next year. I love y'all,” he blows a kiss to the camera then hands the microphone off to whoever and goes in search of his boyfriend. They have photo ops so he couldn't have gone far. He knows he shouldn't have said what he did. He was just trying to be funny. He sneaks out of the same door Jensen did, and looks down the hallway trying to find... THERE!  
“Jensen!” Jared called and Jensen just looks back and shoots him a look that tore at his heart, and kept walking. Yeah, he's screwed up big time. He takes bigger strides. He catches Jensen before he passes through another door. “Babe. It was only a joke.” Jensen says nothing as Jared leans his head on the other mans shoulder. “Come on. It's supposed to be funny. You know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.” Jensen just huffs out a breath, but still doesn't say anything. Jared smiles almost to himself and gets an idea. He knows what Jensen likely needed. He pulls Jensen back towards the wall, so no one can see, and starts to kiss on Jensen's neck. “Come on baby. What can I do to make it up to you?” He noses his way down Jensen's neck, biting and sucking on it. “I'm sorry.” He whispered.  
In front of him, Jensen's eyes drift shut as he bites his lip. Jared's mouth is amazing. But it was also the reason he was so pissed off right now. He hates that he can feel himself getting hard in his jeans. He's so ticked off, but his response to Jared or that mouth of his could never be turned off. He can't take it anymore. Especially since Jared's hand started to roam over the front of him. Dammit. He pulls away from Jared and turns around to glare up at the other man. Jared has his famous puppy dog eyes at play and he knows, he fucking KNOWS Jensen is powerless against them. Well maybe not completely.  
“I really am sorry Jen,” Its a whispered plea laced with sadness. Jensen sighs.  
“It's fine. We'll deal with it later. Cover for me. I have to go take care of something,” he just needed a few minutes.  
“Something I can help with?” The intent is clear in his words.  
“Maybe.” Jared smiles and looks around, spots the supply closet. He grabs Jensen's hand and pulls him along until he gets to the door. He opens the door with his spare hand, and then pulls Jensen in with him. It's a tight fit, but he'll be on his knees so it should work.  
He kisses Jensen then goes for the waist band of his jeans. He undoes Jensen's belt and then unsnaps and unzips them. He shrinks down to his knees and yeah, tight fit. It will have to do. He kisses the little bit of exposed skin of Jensen's stomach he sees, hears him draw in a breath as he pulls Jensen's pants down part of the way, until his semi-hard cock is exposed part of the way. He licks his lips then looks up through his lashes at Jensen. His greens are looking back, full of heat and passion and yeah, a little anger too. He smiles down at Jared, a hand slipping into his hair lightly, and his thumb running over his check. Jared places small kisses along his hip bones, then let his tongue drift along the shaft of Jensen's cock, reveling in the musky taste of it. He slips the head into his mouth, teasing as he creates minimal suction with his jaw. Both of Jensen's hands drift into his hair as he starts to move his head back and forth, his tongue swirling around the shaft and head. Jensen's hands tighten in his hair, and he tries to smile, but the cock in mouth prohibits that. He closes his eyes as Jensen's hips move towards him, and he swallows him down his throat. His tongue laves the underside of Jensen's cock and Jared can hear him trying to not make sounds. He's unsuccessful as Jared's tongue licks at the head of his cock, tasting the salty sweetness of pre cum.  
The things Jared does should be considered illegal, and might be in several states. Jensen's biting his bottom lip, hard, as Jared's tongue reaches to the top of his balls. He won't last long, knows they don't have time. His hands clench into fists in Jared's hair, and he can't stop his hips from moving forward, or his hands from moving Jared's head where he wants him. He's still a little upset at the comments that Jared made.  
Jared lets Jensen move him just the way he wants, figuring, it was the least he could do since he'd hurt his feelings. Jensen's hip movements start to become erratic and Jared knows he's close. He uses his hands to still Jensen's movements. Jensen glares down at him, but Jared just moves his head and swallows Jensen down his throat.  
“FUCK! JARED... WANNA... GOTTA,” Jensen can only manage broken words as his cock slides down Jared's throat again again. Jared makes a noise, letting Jensen know its okay, that he can come. Jensen grabs Jared's hair again and pumps his hips and finally lets go. “Shit. Shit.” He's panting, almost out of breath as Jared keeps swallowing him down, swallowing his seed down his throat. Jared continues to suck Jensen off, until he finally releases him with a little, pop! Sound. Jared gets up from his knees and Jensen pulls him in closer, kissing him tasting himself on Jared's tongue. He's knows they have to hurry and he would so love to bend his boyfriend over, but he can't. “I'll cover for you. Just tell them you needed a second. We'll finish this later,” Jensen smacks Jared's ass lightly, then with one last kiss, sneaks back out of the supply closet.  
Jared lets go of the breath that backed up into his lungs. He knows he's in for it later. For now, he shifts from foot to foot and tries to think of things to make himself soft. They've been gone long enough. He closes his eyes, but all he can see is the things he knows Jensen is going to do to him later. He pushes at his erection through his jeans and prays it's not that noticeable. He leaves the supply closet and hopes the rest of the day goes by quick.


End file.
